Summer Heat Lockdown
by RedRunningShoes
Summary: The whole guild is at the beach because of the summer heat, well except for two mages who seem to have a little problem with the security inside the guild...
1. Lockdown

SUMMERHEAT LOCKDOWN

**Chapter 1**

Murphy law states:  
"IF THERE IS A POSSIBILITY OF SEVERAL THINGS GOING WRONG, THE ONE THAT WILL CAUSE THE MOST DAMAGE WILL BE THE ONE TO GO WRONG. COROLLARY: IF THERE IS A WORSE TIME FOR SOMETHING TO GO WRONG, IT WILL HAPPEN THEN"

It was hot in Magnolia. And when I say hot, I mean really hot. Actually, it was so hot that even the bandits took a little break to cool off at the beach. And as a result, the job board at out favorite guild was empty and our lovely mages were all dripping out of the guild, to join the bandits on their little vacation.

But of course there are always some exceptions. Like a crazy fire mage, who for some 'strange' reason didn't seem to have any problem with the heat.  
And of course a certain celestial mage who was so obsessed with her rent, that she didn't have any money to spare for a little weekend getaway.

And exactly because of that, they found their selves in a little problem right now.

"But Mira?! Why do we have to do that?"

"You're joking right? I was going to go fishing with Happy this afternoon!"

"I'm very sorry guys, but since you're the only ones left in the guild, I'm afraid you'll have to do this." Mira replied to the two sad mages.

"You're still here, right Mira? Why can't you clean the guild before closing it for the holidays?" Lucy asked.

"You wouldn't let sweet Mira do all the work, now would you? After all I've done for you?" Mira said with tears in het eyes, "Oke, I get it. You hate me don't you Lucy?" Mira said with tears in her eyes. Lucy sweat dropped and though it over, "Well… I guess we could clean up a little bit…"

"Oh! Thank you Lucy! That's so kind of you! You love me after all."  
But Natsu didn't exactly agree with Lucy, "Well, I'm not going to clean anything. Happy let's go." Mira's happy smile suddenly turned into a demonic glare. "What did you say Natsu?" she said between grinding teeth.

"Natsu turned back around on his heels and said, "What I mend to say was, let's go Happy, we have we have some cleaning to do! Heheh."

"That's she spirit!"

"Yeah you idiot, you better not let me clean the guild alone!" Lucy said after whacking him on the head.

"Lucy you're scary…" Natsu and Mira said in sync. "Yeah Mira, like you're one to talk," she mumbled back.

"Did you say anything Lucy? I'm afraid I didn't quite catch it."

"Oh no no, don't worry just me rambling to myself," phieuw, that was a close one! She thought.

Suddenly a blue flash flew overhead, aiming straight for the door. "Bye bye Natsu! Have fun cleaning! Haha!" Happy screamed back.

"Happy you traitor! Come back here!" but Happy ignored him, and was already gone before Natsu could run after him.

"Natsu, Lucy," Mira said "You until six tonight to clean the guild. Make to be done, and out of the guild by then, because I will lock the doors and put a barrier in place. I won't be back for another five days after that, so take good care of yourselves. And just one last thing, when I come back tonight, there better not be a single on this guild, or I will personally come and hunt you down to tear you apart limb from limb until you have learned your lesson. Not. A single. Scratch. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes Mira…" they managed to bring out between clattering teeth, while they were holding each other out of fear for Mira's wrath.

"Alright then! I have to go pack my bags now. Good luck you two!"

While Mira left the guild, Natsu let out a slow breath. "Man I thought I was going to die…"  
"Yes that was close! So shall we get started then? We have a loooooot of cleaning to do."

So after two long hours of toppled over buckets, exploding vacuums and tripping over brooms, the guild was almost ready, and just in time for Mira as well, who should be arriving soon.

Natsu was on top of a ladder cleaning the last lamps, and ridding them of dust, well Lucy was washing the last few glasses. "If I had Happy here, this would be so much easier. He would just fly me up to the roof and I could burn the dust away."

"No! Natsu no fire! Do you remember what Mira said? If anything goes wrong – and knowing you it most likely will – she will kill us!" Lucy said in a high pitched voice.

"Yea yea, I get it. No magic. But why don't you just call out your spirits? We would've been done hours ago." Natsu asked.

"I gave them all the day of this morning to go to the beach. But if I knew that Mira was going to make us clean the guild… And it's not like I had a choice anyway. Aquarius was in a bad mood again, and the kept screaming at me about not having a boyfriend."

"Haha! Sounded like fun if you ask me. Well we're almost done anyway. Mira will be here any minute now, and I'm….. done! There. Now nothing can go wrong anymoooaaaAAHH!" Natsu started to scream, startling Lucy. "Natsu, what's wraAH!" she looked up only to see Natsu falling of the ladder and flying straight for her.

She didn't have enough time to react, and so Natsu landed right on top of her, making them crash behind the bar, knocking them both out cold.

But just at that moment, Mira was walking towards the guild. She opened the door, but all the saw was a clean guildhall. "Natsu! Lucy! Are you there?" she screamed.  
But there was no response, because they were both still knocked out cold behind the bar. "Well, I guess they must've gone home already. Great! Seeing that the guild is still in one piece, means I don't have to lecture Natsu now, so I can leave early! I'll have even more time at the beach!"

And so Mira left, locking the guild doors behind her, and putting the barrier in place.

These were going to be five very long days for the two young mages…


	2. Realization

Realization

It was a nice evening in magnolia. The sun was about to set and the sky was a beautiful orange with small pink clouds adoring the scene.  
Families were around the dining table, and couples were enjoining a nice walk in the park.  
And two people were waking up...

"Agh, my head. What happened?" Lucy at sat up, and looked around. "Hmmm, nobody here. Natsu?! Where are you?" She screamed trough the guild.

"Hmpf, wushi youwr heavy..." She heard coming from underneath her. She looked down, and to her surprise she was sitting right on top of him. The jumped up and Natsu sucking in air like a fish on dry land.

"Oh my! Natsu are you oke? And what did you say about me being heavy?!"

"N-n-nothing... Please don't hurt me." Natsu ducked away behind his arms, trying to shield himself from Lucy's wrath.

"Oh, never mind. Hey Natsu, do you know what time it is? Mira school be here by now, right?"

"You worry too much. I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides there's nothing with a little relaxing every now and than." He laid back down on the ground with his hands beneath his head. "I mean look outside. There's a beautiful sunset and you can see it through the high windows. "

Lucy turned around in shock. "Natsu did you just say sunset?"

"Yea, I did. So what? The sun sets every night, right? Just look at it. The sun sure looks delicious... One big ball of fire. I wonder what it tastes like..." Natsu continued with his day dreaming about the wonderful spicy taste of the sun, until Lucy started shaking him. "Lucy! What are you doing. Stooop!"

"Natsu! It's sunset! Mira was supposed to check and lock the guild a at six. The sun sets at eight." Lucy tried explaining to him.

"So? The sun's a little late, so what? You're late all the time. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Ugh, Natsu, the sun doesn't just get late! The fact that the sun is alto ready setting, means that either Mirajane is late or we're in very big trouble." She could just see in Natsu's eyes he didn't had a clue about what she was saying. "Do I need to spell it out for you? If Mira isn't late, that means that she came by already. If I remember correctly, we were both behind the counter because SOMEONE felt the need to fall of a ladder. Ring a bell?" All Natsu did was grunt in annoyance, so Lucy took that as a yes, and continued her explanation. "So if Mira already came by, that means she didn't see us laying there. So what I meant with big trouble, we're most likely locked in the guild..."

Natsu blinked. Twice. Three times. "What?"

"Oh come on Natsu, you can't really be that stupid right? We're stuck here! We can't go home. We won't be able to leave until everybody comes back from the beach in five days."

"What?! Why didn't you just say so?" Natsu got up and ran towards the door with a flaming fist.

"No you idiot! What did I say about using magic! Think about Mira!"

At the mentioning of Mira Natsu skidded to a stop just half a meter before the door. "Right. Mira, destruction, death. Got it."

"And it wouldn't have a made a difference anyway. There is a special barrier around the guild when it's locked, so burglars can't get in or out. Even when using magic. I overheard Mira and Master talk about it the other day."

"So how are we supposed to go out? And even more important, I'm starting to get hungry..." Natsu started to sulk while rubbing his empty stomach. "Hold on, I think I can solve both problems! And thus time it doesn't involve burning the door down."  
He said with a wide grin

Lucy looked at him with hope and a shimmer of disbelief in her eyes. Natsu came up with a solution that doesn't involve fire? Impossible. "So, care to share your plan?"

He started running to the back of guild. "Follow me!"

"What? Natsu wait up!"

After running through the guild and down a couple of flights of stairs, they arrived at the door of the basement. "What are we doing here?" Lucy asked the exited dragon slayer, who opened the thick door for them.

"I just remembered something. I'm not sure if it's still here, but as a kid I used to hide here from Erza whenever she wanted to teach me to read again." He shivered at the thought. "It used to be somewhere around here in the old guild. He was gliding with his hands along the wall.

"What Natsu? Do you mean the basement? How is that going to help us to food and an escape? All I see are stacks of boxes."

"There used to be a... Aha! Got it." Natsu took a brick out of the wall and pulled a lever that was hidden behind it. With a tuft of cold air and with the loud noise of brick scraping along brick, a piece of the wall came out.

Lucy was looking at the moving wall with wonder. "Is that a... Is that a door? Natsu, how did you find it?"

"I came done here once after losing to Gray, and punched the wall with my iron fist, and the brick just fell out." He took hold of the sides of the piece of door and started to pull. After a few seconds it gave and the door opened, only to reveal that the room caved in.

"Damn. This must have happened after the destruction of the guild by the phantom lord guild. This used to be a tunnel towards the mountains behind the girls dorm." Natsu punched the boulders hard, but because of the shock that went through the wall, the door of the basement fell close.

"No! Natsu you idiot! The door fell close behind us! Did you have to punch the rocks? Now we're locked again! That's twice in one day, and twice because of you!"  
Lucy ran towards the door and tried pulling it open. "It no use. It won't budge. We need a key to open this door." She told Natsu.

"Lucy I'm sorry... I guess that all we can do now is sleep so we're well rested tomorrow and then you can come up with a plan." He said.

"Idiot, why do I have to come up with a plan? Well, I guess if you did it it would probably involve your lightning clad fire, so I guess you're right. Let's get some sleep."

They both laid down on the ground trying to catch some sleep. The only sound in the room was their breathing until Lucy spoke.

"Natsu? You still awake?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm cold... Could you come a little closer?" She didn't here a response from him, so she took that as a no, until she suddenly felt two warm arms wrap around her, pulling her close.

"That better?" He mumbled in her neck.

"Yea, thanks Natsu, and I'm sorry for blaming you that much. I guess I could've watched the door as well."

"Lucy, it's okay. Sleep. I'm tired."

She smiled at his response, and wished him goodnight. But the only thing she heard coming from behind her, was a light snoring. Not long after that she fell asleep her self.  
And so, the to mages escaped into their dreamed to wake ip tomorrow in their second day of lockdown.

* * *

**I'm sorry if my chapters are really short, but it's just my second FanFiction, so I'm not so good at writing long chapters yet.**

**Don'to be afraid to tell me what you think about it, I could use the feedback**!


End file.
